不再错过
by VitoriaLiu
Summary: 生活从不改变，改变的是面对问题的人做出的选择。命运热衷于把同样的牌抛在桌子上，只是玩家已变。七年的共处会改变很多东西。Albus Severus / Scorpius。授权翻译。作者：Amy Lupin 翻译者：Vitória Liu 人物属于J.k.罗琳。 葡语原著：Segunda Chance /s/6023530/
1. 分院典礼

作者： **Amy Lupin**  
翻译者： **Vitória Liu** **。**  
授权翻译。  
FF原文:/s/6023530/

人物属于J.K.罗琳。

* * *

生活从不改变，改变的是面对问题的人做出的选择。命运热衷于把同样的牌抛在桌子上，只是玩家已变。七年的共处会改变很多东西。这个小说有关友谊与成长，探索与发现，性向与不安，信任与爱。孩子们长大了，父亲们也从中学到许多，并从儿子们身上看到自己。命运再次抛出机会，虽然当年他们错过。

* * *

 **· Ⅱ · Ⅱ · Ⅱ ·**

 **分院典礼**

"Malfoy，Scorpius"。

Albus伸长脖子，看着那个脸色苍白的金发男孩走向分院帽。来学校的火车上他听了很多有趣的关于Hogwarts有名的学生的故事，而且很多相当可疑。当然啦，他绝不相信亲哥James和表哥Fred讲的所有东西—而且有些故事真是荒谬的可以—不过关于Malfoy的故事听起来有些意思。

他早就知道那个男孩的爸爸，Draco Malfoy，当年是和爸爸还有Ron叔叔，Mione阿姨一起上学的。他一直怀疑他们之间发生过什么，因为每次提到他的时候Ron叔叔的耳朵就会可疑地变红。不过他从来没有想到过Malfoy是个食死徒，无数次想要杀掉爸爸，还差点杀掉前校长Albus Dumbledore。更甚的是，Malfoy欠爸爸一命。

Harry Potter从来没跟孩子们提过这些，Ron Weasley充当了对Fred，James和Rose的教育角色—James甚至还知道Harry有多少次从Malfoy鼻子底下抓到金色飞贼。

"当然啦，他爸爸是靠贿赂才进的斯莱特林球队，"James兴致勃勃地说，"不过，他打不过爸爸！Ron叔叔说他从来都没有赢过，还每次输了球就侮辱爸爸。"

Rose看起来已经相当厌烦了这场谈话，翻了个白眼，但是什么都没有说，因为这时Fred不合时宜地闯进来，塞给她一大堆看似无辜的小蛋糕—红发男孩保证这是从列车推车阿姨那里买的，绝对和自己爸爸一点关系都没有。不过Rose还是激烈地拒绝了，Fred只好把它们原封不动地装回口袋。

"嘿，Fred。"James面向表哥，"有一次我爸就在Malfoy的耳朵边抓到的金色飞贼，对吧？而且他还趁机给了他一拳，有没有？我还记得Hugo表演了这个段子，去年圣诞我们在外公家玩魁地奇那次。"

"啊，对，那次超级棒，听说…"

"喂！"Rose忍不住插话了，"我妈妈说爸爸总是爱夸张，你们也知道这点吧。Harry叔叔是不会动手打人的。"

"是啊，但是Malfoy肯定还是被吓的半死，啊，应该是这样…"Fred嘲笑道，然后哈哈大笑着和James重演了Hugo的段子并演绎出几个版本。

Albus本来觉得这些就是搞笑而已，听起来也很精彩，不过当他在分院仪式上看到那个衣着完美、下巴略尖、鼻子抬起的男孩时，哥哥们讲的那些嘲笑话好像不是那么难相信了。

一开始，在Scorpius Malfoy走向Sprout教授拿着分院帽等着他的长凳时，Albus觉得他身上有什么地方不太对劲。不过马上他就明白过来，是那傲慢的痕迹，他对自己举止和容貌的相当自信，以及对待一切都漫不经心的态度。Albus莫名地对他感到好奇，不过他没有多想，接着关注着眼前的一幕。

Sprout把分院帽放在Malfoy头上，它立刻洪亮地喊：

"斯莱特林！"

看起来对自己相当满意，小Malfoy走向自己的学院，一个人在长桌顶端坐下，接受来自同院同学的掌声。那个学院的人最少了。Albus的目光追随着他，看到一个离他最近高年级的男孩向他点了点头。

Rose的手肘突然撞过来，把Albus吓一跳。

"Oh，Al，我好紧张啊！"女孩抱怨道，紧张地扭着手。分院还在进行，一个女孩走向赫奇帕奇。"妈妈说我可能被分到拉文克劳，而且我其实不应该担心这个，但是爸爸说所有的Weasley都被分到格兰芬多。他说这是家族传统，而且他对这个那么自豪。"

"嗯…"Albus想找点什么话来安慰她，不过他这方面从来不强。再说了，他自己也超级紧张。他思考了一下是不是应该告诉她爸爸在车站跟自己的对话，不过他对爸爸和自己分享这个小秘密太自豪了，还是不要说出去的好。就算是Rose也不行。"你看，Rosie，我们都知道这不是真的。毕竟，Vitorie去了拉文克劳，对吧？"Albus其实还是有点愧疚没跟她分享秘密。

"是啊，但是爸爸说这是因为她住的离我们家太远了，还有被Fleur姑姑的法国血统影响了。"

Albus咬着下唇，耸了耸肩。还没能开口再说点什么，就听到自己的名字被喊到了："Potter，Albus。"

大礼堂的谈话声明显地减少了，Albus感觉心快跳到嗓子眼了。

"快去呀！"Rose轻轻推了他一把。Albus扫视坐满学生的长桌。他们在看什么？Albus忍不住有点生气。格兰芬多的长桌上，James和Fred正对着他调皮地笑着，嗯，笑容看起来还有一点鼓励。Albus咽了咽口水，把目光转向前方，努力不被绊倒并出丑。

 _"对我们来说这不重要，_ _Al。但是如果对你来说很重要，你可以选择去格兰芬多而不是斯莱特林_ "Albus记起了爸爸的话 _，_ _"分院帽会考虑你的选择。它曾考虑过我的。_ _"_

然而现在Albus能想的只有爸爸忘了告诉他到底是 **怎么** 告诉分院帽他的选择的。他没见哪个学生跟那个帽子展开讨论。如果他试着这么做，大家会嘲笑他吗？

终于坐上了长凳—感觉好像从国王十字车站一路走到这里—Albus闭着眼狂热地重复默念："我想去格兰芬多。我想去格兰芬多。拜托了…"

"别紧张，孩子，"一个沙哑的声音像是从脑子里面传来，把Albus吓了一跳。他甚至还没注意到帽子什么时候落到了他的头上。"嗯，看的出来你很有决心，也很有耐心。当然啦，你的小脑袋瓜里还装了很多东西。要做出选择对我也不容易。嗯，一点也不坏，你天资聪颖，勇气过人。噢，当然啦，我就知道有点什么熟悉的东西在这里，想要证明自己的愿望，啧。我应该想到的。不过可以一试，不是吗？"

这声音还在絮絮叨叨，也不管Albus有没有听懂或回答。"好好考虑，孩子，选择权当然是你的，但是我的职责要求我提出建议，而我真的认为你在斯莱特林会相当出色…"

"不，不，求你了，不要。"Albus立刻想，双手死死篡紧长凳，安静但是狂热地重复："我想去格兰芬多，拜托…"

"但是为什么斯莱特林那么不好？"有那么一刻Albus担心分院帽生气了，不过它还是耐心地说下去，"它和别的学院是一样的，而且你在那里一样可以交朋友。你可以循着自己的道路走，孩子，不要活在父亲和兄弟的阴影下。你看到了所有人是怎么看着你的，我知道你看到了他们看你的方式，你脑袋里装着这一切。你自问他们看到的到底是你父亲，巫师世界的英雄，还是你呢。"

分院帽安静了。Albus可以清晰地听到自己的心跳。到底是真的那么安静还是这是戴分院帽的效果?Albus斗胆睁开眼睛，看到了分院帽的内衬，它盖过Albus的头直到鼻子。虽然什么都看不到也听不到，Albus还是能感受到大家的期待和好奇。

当然啦，他知道爸爸很有名。家里倒是不常讨论这个，但是叔叔们不时地谈起这些，而他能看出来大家多么崇拜爸爸。更不用提巧克力蛙背后爸爸、Ron和Hermione的照片了。不过，他从来没有想到过别人因此看他会不一样，他甚至没想过—显意识里没想过—分院帽提的这一点。现在想来有些道理。

Albus想起几次去对角巷，大家怎样掐他的脸蛋说他和爸爸长的简直一个模子刻出来的，还有妈妈怎样笑着说他的头发和Harry一样不听话。他想起几年前第一次发现自己的眼睛和爸爸的一模一样，听医生说自己也要戴眼镜时是多么自豪。尽管有些麻烦。James和Lily都不戴眼镜。

"啊，看来你明白我在讲什么了。"好像过了一段永恒，声音终于回来了。"走自己的路不是很好吗，孩子？一步步走下去？你有潜力，我看得出来，而且如果你以正确的方式发掘它，你可以成就一番自己的事业！斯莱特林这一点上可以帮助你。怎么样？"

"我…我不知道。"Albus困惑起来。不自觉地，爸爸的话又回到了脑中，" _你有霍格沃茨两位校长的名字。其中的一位就是斯莱特林，而他可能是我认识的最勇敢的一个人…对我们来说这不重要，_ _Al。_ _"_

"来吧，孩子。做出你的选择：走自己的路，还是做大家期待你做的事？"

Albus抬起头，突然充满了决心。深深吸了一口气，更像是对自己说而不是对帽子在说："我想走自己的路。"

"很好，那么我最好把你分到— **斯莱特林** ！"

最后一个词响彻大堂，Albus觉得心脏漏了一拍，突然间意识到自己刚刚做了什么，自己给自己下的判决。他听到惊呼声，帽子突然被拿开时他看到许多学生震惊的表情。浑身颤抖着，Albus站起来，走向斯莱特林长桌较空的一头，没法抬眼去看邻桌。James在嘲笑他吗？刚刚那花了多长时间？从他的名字被叫到到现在好像过了好几个小时。

尽管他是那么疑惑不安，分院仪式还是照常进行。最早被选入斯莱特林的其中一个女孩—Buckingham或者什么类似的名字—轻轻碰了一下他的手臂。

"嘿，你还好吗？你看起来要吐了！"

Albus没有回答。同院同学窃窃私语，看着他的目光着好奇、不信任甚至有些敌意。他感到孤独错位。突然间，他意识到不是所有人都给他鼓掌了。

"Weasley，Rose。"

胸口有点发紧地，Albus看着表姐紧张地坐在长凳上，但是分院帽的审判没有持续多久，不久她就加入到格兰芬多的长桌去了。Albus没法为她感到开心。Fred在庆祝，似乎不受影响。不自觉地，Albus寻找他哥哥的目光，然后因为印在James的脸上的震惊倒吸一口冷气。他对自己失望了？

James咕哝了句什么，但是在嘈杂中Albus没法听清。他还是觉得非常孤独。没有James他可怎么办呀?当然了，大部分时间他俩都在吵架打架，而James总表现的像个傻瓜—尤其当他和Fred或其他朋友呆在一起的时候—但他们是兄弟。爸爸总说兄弟同心，其利断金，兄弟俩是最好的组合。

"嘿，你舌头断了还是聋了?"身边的一个女孩用胳膊撞撞他，他才注意到她：圆脸，卷发和大大的黑眼睛。她面色苍白，显得有些病态，面容还很幼嫩，像是蜡做的娃娃。

Albus尝试表现的热情友好，但是失败了。

"不好意思，我觉得我不太舒服。"

"你肯定是饿了，我也不太舒服。"一个蜜色头发的瘦小女孩在他们没注意时凑过来，"来的路上我什么都没吃，我太紧张了。什么时候上菜啊？对了，我叫Karen Tunnes。你们也是一年级，对吧?"

Albus心底感谢这个女孩的救场，至少他可以不太参与到谈话中去。他不太想与这些人相处。他不相信—更没希望着—这张桌子的几个成员能让他好受些。

"嗯，对。"卷发女孩替他回答道。"我还没自我介绍吧。我叫Myrtes Buckingham。他是Albus Potter。"她随意地补充道，又把他拉入谈话，"我听说过你爸爸。再说了，谁没听说过嘛？"

Albus勉强一笑，然后假装用心听校长讲话。这好像起作用了，两个女孩自顾自地兴奋聊起来，没再打扰他。他趁机四处张望，眼球立刻被Scorpius Malfoy的目光吸引住，但对方立刻转移了视线。

然而，下一刻，长桌上突然堆满食物，整个大厅人声鼎沸。Albus正毫无胃口地往盘子里装土豆泥，突然被粗鲁地拉着站起来，面对着愤怒地开始摇晃他的哥哥。

"你搞什么啊？你为什么这样？你疯了吗？"

"我…"Albus眨眨眼，还没晃过神来，又被James打断了。

"好吧，这不重要。肯定是哪里出问题了。那个帽子老糊涂了。我会跟Mcgonagall校长说，她会想办法的。否则我就写信给爸爸，或者你在我床上睡，直到她在一年级寝室给你弄个床位…"

"James？"Albus惊讶地瞪大双眼，环视四周。敌视的目光袭来，看来哥哥在斯莱特林不太受欢迎。

"…反正今年收了这么多新生…怎么了？不舒服吗？"James又晃了晃他。

"别晃了，James，放手！"Albus挣脱开哥哥。他还在为哥哥明显的保护欲吃惊，但同时也感到十分生气。他正愁一肚子怨气没出撒，James现在是唯一的候选人。"我才该问你，你疯了吗？我当然不会去你床上睡觉。而且我甚至不是格兰芬多！你听到分院帽了。"

James发出恼火的声音，双手比划：

"但是，Al，肯定哪里出错了啊，我正试着告诉你这点…"

"没哪里出错了。"Albus一股怒火窜上来，"你自己说过这可能发生的。好了，现在发生了。而且爸爸说他不在意这个。你说过的…"

"Oh，Al…"

有那么一刹那Albus觉得哥哥急出了眼泪，他觉得胸口一紧。James苍白的脸上雀斑前所未有地明显，蓝眼睛闪烁着几乎是哀伤的光芒。Albus懊悔地叹口气，不去管长桌音量渐大的窃窃私语，把哥哥按坐到身边长椅上。

"听着，Jimmy，别担心。这不是你的错…"

"我那只是在开玩笑，Al。我没想到…"

"我知道。但是木已成舟了。我可没像个婴儿一样哭哭啼啼，对吧?"'与你相反'，Albus心里嘀咕，"斯莱特林和别的学院没什么不同。"其实他心里完全不是这么想的，但是Albus不想看到哥哥难过。

"Ouch！"James大叫，好像不小心被餐具划到了。一群高年级斯莱特林笑了起来，这位格兰芬多朝他们丢过去一个充满威胁的眼神。Albus担心他们会打起来，忙伸手拉住James的袖子。James看上去也明白现在在斯莱特林地盘上惹祸不是明智的做法。

"你会好好的?"James难得这么严肃认真。

"当然啦，老哥。"Albus给哥哥肩膀记上一拳。

"我信不过他们。"James用下巴指示他周围的斯莱特林们。

"我会照顾好自己。"

James张开了嘴，欲言又止。Albus保持他的坚决的姿态。哥哥最终叹了口气，放弃了。

"好吧，Al。但是你知道你可以依靠我。拿着。"James从口袋里掏出一张发黄的羊皮卷。Albus的眼睛瞪大了。"拿好它。你比我更需要。有什么情况，你随时知道在哪里找到我。"

"你怎么…?"

James胜利一笑。

"我从爸爸办公桌里偷的。不过我已经记住所有的暗道了。现在不需要它我也能在城堡里来去自如，没人抓得到。"

红发男孩说完，眨眨眼，然后走回自己的学院长桌—走之前还又想斯莱特林们投以威胁的警告眼神。Albus目瞪口呆地望着活点地图。Teddy告诉他们这张地图的存在后，爸爸非常不情愿地拿给他们看，然后Albus暗自牢牢记下开启地图的话语。他和James非常喜欢这件宝贝，也很爱听宝贝背后的故事：祖辈的英勇劣迹，阿尼马格斯，有趣的绰号。但是爸爸明确表示五年级后他们才能使用地图，而且要在他们表现良好的情况下。

Albus小心地折起地图放进长袍内侧的口袋里。不错，让James感觉内疚也许更好，谁知道他会不会把隐形衣也交出来呢。他怀疑去年爸爸就把隐形衣给James了，但他从来不承认。

Albus把注意力转回到晚餐上。美味的食物香气扑鼻，活点地图安全地放在口袋里，他的胃突然显示出了生命的迹象，如果学院同学们没有忙着聊天，一定会被吓一跳的。也许他的不幸福感会在肚皮鼓鼓的情况下减少吧。


	2. 2017年九月 第一学年 （1）

**· Ⅱ · Ⅱ · Ⅱ ·**

 **2017年九月 第一学年 第一周**

Albus匆匆走向地窖。快到大厅的时候Myrtes提醒他说他忘了打领带。据她说，好像所有高年级生一致认为变形术老师不好对付，她喜欢以各种理由扣斯莱特林的分，所以他最好回去戴好领带，萨拉查保佑—他的同院同学这么说—千万别上课迟到。

"龙血！"Albus从走廊的另一头叫出口令，一看到入口，就钻进隧道。

"嘿，慢点啊，小子。"一个高年级生训斥道，不过Albus已经跑远了。他穿过公共休息室，绕过一个转角，奔进了一年级男生宿舍，然后撞到了某物—或者某人。

"哇！"

Albus失去了平衡，摔倒一个室友身上，两人跌倒在一起。

"嘿！"

"Ouch！"

"搞什么…"

"Oh，对不起，我…"Albus匆匆站起来，一手揉着额头一手伸向另一个男孩，帮助他站起来，但是看到那男孩是谁时呆住了。

"你个笨蛋，走路不长眼睛啦？"Scorpius Malfoy半坐半躺在地上，气呼呼地揉着肩膀。

Albus感觉脸在发烫。

"对不起，我很抱歉。对不起。"Albus没有收回手，勇敢地举着，等待Malfoy接受。大概是他的态度解除了另一个男孩的顾虑，Malfoy几次看看他的手又看看手的主人，然后握紧了它。

然后，Albus给金发男孩让路。他来到霍格沃茨已经四天了，还没跟他说上六句话。说来，除了Myrtes和Karen，Albus就没怎么跟人说过话—实际上，总是她们在对他说话。和另外四个男孩共用寝室，要假装自己透明是越来越难了。但是这也不都是他的错。毕竟，其他的男孩子们好像在玩一个游戏，除了"关灯，傻冒"或"你可以让开吗"就不对他说别的了。

但顺便说一句，他不是唯一沉默寡言的人。Malfoy和其他男孩交流更多，却不热衷于此。大部分时间里，他一个人呆着，俯视众人，好像无意于结交伙伴。但是，总的来说，大家都对他敬而远之，不找他麻烦。Albus的情况与此相反…

Albus跪在自己的箱子前翻找领带，几乎把整个身子埋了进去。他有五条，但现在一条都找不到。

"你在找这个吗？"Albus听到拖长的声音从背后传来，立刻直身，却被箱顶撞了下脑袋。Malfoy拿着一捆绿银相间的领带。它们被一个结实的结绑在一起。

"你为什么这样做?"Albus睁大双眼，站起身来。

Malfoy不屑地扭扭鼻子，把一捆领带扔给他。

"我干嘛这样做？我在我床上找到它们而已。"

Albus瘫坐到床上，看着那捆领带，好像期待这样它们就会自己解开一样。这不是第一次他们玩弄他了。他们昨天还把他的书藏到公共休息室的壁炉上。他不能控制地去想，如果他被选进格兰芬多，那儿大家都认识James，就不会有这种问题了。

不，很可能James自己会负责捉弄你。脑袋里一个邪恶的小声音评论道。

"嘿，Potter。"Albus自动地抬起眼，出于条件反射而不是别的什么，抓住了Malfoy扔过来的东西。"用我的吧。快一点。这些混蛋还想让你给我们学院丢分。"金发男孩语调平平，却饱含着谴责的意味。他没有回头看。"你看看能不能把你的箱子锁好，别再到处丢东西了。"

呆望着金发男孩的背影，Albus甩掉脑海里的一切思考，跑到镜子前迅速打好领带。他想着，这一天才刚刚开始呢…

 **· Ⅱ · Ⅱ · Ⅱ ·**

Scorpoius把书包放在魔药教室中间的一张桌子上，然后和其他同学一样站好。他们和格兰芬多的学生们一起上这门课。他爸爸跟他讲过Horace Slughorn教授，一个校园人才猎手。Draco曾教导过他展示学习热情的好处，谁知道呢，说不定就可以被选去参加教授的聚会了。Scorpius对参加聚会并不是特别感兴趣，但也许它对竞选斯莱特林学院学生会主席会有帮助。

刚被选入斯莱特林的时候，级长Tatcher认出了他，向他介绍了几个自己的朋友，还保证如果Scorpius遇到旧生找麻烦，可以找他帮忙。Tatcher的爸爸在魔法部工作，曾被请到庄园进行非正式晚宴。Scorpius还发现自己认识一些年长学生的父母或亲戚。比如说，他认识McMurdo女士，一个同班同学的妈妈。他知道他们是个受人尊敬的纯血家庭，但没料到他们的儿子这么愚蠢可笑，一点儿也不想和他交朋友。他倒不是没有尝试过的。

从余光里，他发现Potter坐在他的旁边，但是装作专心于自己的材料。他知道关于那个男孩—以及他的爸爸—有很多事情是他应该知道的。但是每次在餐桌提到"Harry Potter"话题，爸爸就闪烁其词。那只让Scorpius对此更感兴趣了，他缠着妈妈，最终套出了些有用的信息。

她告诉他，他爸爸和Harry Potter一起在霍格沃茨念的书，不过Potter属于格兰芬多，这是当Albus Potter被选入斯莱特林时Scorpius对他产生兴趣的原因之一。整个魔法界都知道两个学院间的分歧，两院学生之间向来存着一剂敌意，Scorpius把这归为爸爸总是回避那个话题的原因。不过，妈妈告诉他，从一年级的各种比赛（包括魁地奇）开始，这股敌意在他俩之间被放至最大，而且他们决斗了不止一次。

当知道Harry Potter就是那个在爸爸胸口制造了深深的伤口还差点把他杀了的人，Scorpius震惊了。那些伤疤已经变淡了，但还是触目惊心。不过最令他吃惊的是，同一个Harry Potter在对抗黑魔王的战争中救了爸爸不止一次。

Scorpius对爸爸那段蒙着薄雾的过去所知甚少，当时爸爸曾为了拯救家庭，站在了黑暗的一边。但Scorpius知道这段历史的存在。他们倒没有公开讨论过这个，可他听到过父母和祖父母的只言片语，只消稍加分析思考。再说了，他祖父对麻瓜和血统叛变者的意见看法也不是个秘密。

妈妈还提醒他，祖父在场的时候最好不要提到与Potter有关的话题，因为，据她说，Potter该为祖父人生中一段极为痛苦的时期负责。但让他更好奇的是，爸爸总是逃避这一话题。他们平时可无所不谈！爸爸是他最好的朋友。可能也是唯一的朋友。

由于缺乏关于有关方面的信息，Scorpius一开始决定保持中立。根据他所获知的那点信息，再加上整个大礼堂的反应，没有人想到Harry Potter的儿子会落在斯莱特林。他想和爸爸就此讨论一下，他是否应该和那男孩交朋友。昨天晚上他给庄园寄了封信，讲了他头几天过的怎么样，询问意见—或参照—但对此爸爸只回复了不到一行字："别去担心关于你祖父的胡扯。在霍格沃茨交些朋友。"

在霍格沃茨，他说。不是在斯莱特林。那很明显说明爸爸不会在意。也意味着完完全全没有特别指出某个Potter。

Slughorn教授的到来打破了Scorpius的沉思。教授抚着他的银色小胡子，心情愉快地向全班问好：

"早上好，我的孩子们！"他在桌椅间走来走去，秃头闪闪发光。"这是我们的第一堂课，不是吗？啊，我迫不及待地想要认识你们了，年轻的新生们。我很相信第一印象的！我就是这样挖掘出了很多天才，有些很可能是你们的父母、表亲或熟人。"

他朝Potter眨了眨眼，Scorpius做了个表示轻蔑的鬼脸。真是太好预测了。第一眼看到他，Scorpius就觉得他可悲，身材矮小，行姿怪异，大肚皮永远走在人前面，一双眼睛突出来。现在他更可悲了，像头焦虑的海象般向Potter走去。不过那个男孩看起来像是希望地板在脚下裂开，把自己吞下去。Scorpius不由得皱起了眉头。Potter那个害羞的小动作又是个令他感兴趣的细节。

"比方说你，小Albus。Albus Severus Potter，"教授殷切地说道，"第一次见你爸爸和你爷爷的情景我还记忆犹新。你有她的眼睛。"他低声补充上最后一句，带着几乎是宠爱的口气。"我得承认，在你哥哥James向我展示了他的—魔药能力—或其匮乏之后，我已经丧失希望了。不过你和你爸爸长得这么像，我相信这意味着点什么。还有，我已经告诉过你我有多么高兴有你在斯莱特林了，对不对，我的孩子？"

Potter在椅子里缩得更后了，不过Slughorn已经走回到教室前面，圆滚滚的手搭在胖鼓鼓的肚子上。Scorpius听到缩在身边的男孩松了口气。

"好啦，让我们回到重点上来，"Slughorn继续道。"关于制作魔药的技巧，在讲其枯燥乏味的定义之前，我希望你们先尝试尝试。我会布置一个比较简单的，请你们两人一组…"

教室立刻乱作一团。下意识地，Scorpius往旁边看去，想对上Potter的视线，不过这位正伸长脖子看向身边一个笑眯眯的、有蓬松的红头发的女孩。Scorpius感觉又懊恼又失望，不过还没等他感觉出其他什么来，有人突然用胳膊肘撞了一下他的肩膀。他生气地转向Lyan Alden，摆出最轻蔑的表情。

"干什么？"他边问边往后退。Scorpius不喜欢被人碰到，尤其是Alden那样，带着放肆大胆和不怀好意的表情的飞扬跋扈的男孩。

"我能和你一组吗，Malfoy？"那男孩偷偷地挠了挠鼻子周围的雀斑，问道。他的头发是浅棕色的，皮肤非常白。他的眼睛和头发一个颜色，闪着精明的光。Scorpius绝对不会跟他一组，而这位还在继续解释。"Gus和Juny一组。我不想和女孩子们一起。更不想和哪个格兰芬多一组了。"

Scorpius扫了眼他们寝室其他两个男孩，Gusto Trenchard和Juniper McMurdo。 McMurdo瘦瘦高高，深色的金发微微卷曲。Trechard相反，他更胖些，有棕色皮肤和极短的黑发。他们立刻移开了视线，假装在忙。

"我很抱歉，Alden，"Scorpius飞速地想着接下来要说什么。"但是我已经和Potter一组了。对吧，Potter?"他说得比平时稍大声，不过Potter那双好奇的眼睛已经转过来了。Scorpius感觉心脏停止了跳动，每次他说谎就会这样，然而他掩饰得很好。Lyan的注意力现在已经全部转移到Potter身上了。

"什么?"Potter无辜又心不在焉地眨眨眼。

"我正告诉Alden，我们俩一组，对吧？"Scorpius偷偷地使了个眼色，希望Potter能明白，尽管还不知道接下来要做什么。Potter皱起眉头，Scorpius害怕到肚子都有点发冷。

"啊，对，当然了，"Potter最后说道，Scorpius松了口气。"不好意思，我有点走神。"他开始翻弄自己的书包，Scorpius一开始还以为他想把自己塞进去，然后才明白过来他只是在努力掩饰他的困惑。

Scorpius这时已经恢复了一点自信，重新看向Lyan Alden。这位却愤怒得鼻孔扩展。

"好吧。"Alden说。Scorpius看着他回到那两个同学身边，听到一句"滚开，Juniper"。然后他占了McMurdo的座位，坐在Trenchard旁边。 Scorpius没看到Juniper的反应，因为Potter引起了他的注意力。

"嘿，你在干什么，Malfoy？我已经有搭档了，我的表姐Rosie她已经…"

"Oh，Al，其实…"两个人都没注意到一个红发女孩已经走了过来。她看起来有点狼狈。这是个有着亮亮的蓝眼睛的小女孩。看清她的雀斑和胡萝卜色的头发后，Scorpius想当然地判断她是个Weasley。毕竟，他们都是亲戚，这是妈妈告诉他的。

女孩继续道：

"嗯，我想知道你是否介意我和Trixie一组。她一个人，而且超级害怕会和哪个斯莱…"她意识到自己要说什么，然后打住了，在对上Scorpius没有表情的目光后脸红了。

Potter看起来有点吃惊和困惑，不过最后叹了口气，摇了摇头。

"好吧。可能这样更好。"

"就是啊，我正是这样想的！"女孩激动地说。"我是说，这样我们完成作业更方便了，不是吗？如果我们和自己学院的人一起做，至少我们不会在调配时间上那么困难。而且，我很开心你交到了朋友，Al。"

这次Scorpius移开了目光。出于某种原因，这让他挺不自在的。爷爷告诉他，和有影响力或有利用价值的人交友是很重要的。妈妈在他上火车前，在爸爸听不清他们讲话的时候特地偷偷告诉他，Harry Potter的儿子无疑很有利用价值，也具有巨大的影响力。但是Scorpius从没有用过这个定义。朋友？那以前他们父亲之间的那些敌对呢？Draco Malfoy会说什么，如果他听说他的儿子是Harry Potter的儿子的朋友？

Scorpius又陷入沉思之中。Potter把他们的椅子拖到一起，然后开始准备烧锅和Slughorn在黑板上写的必需用品。Scorpius斜眼看了看，想从黑发男孩脸上找到点失望的表情，却惊讶地发现对方一脸无虑，几乎是平静安详。

"嘿，你在干什么？"Scorpius疑惑地问，看着他在一张羊皮纸做下记录。

Potter看起来更疑惑。

"什么意思，我在干什么？我在抄下必需的配料。"

"对，可是你在用左手写字。"

黑发男孩看着他，就好像他突然少了耳朵或缺了鼻子。

"哦，我是左撇子。"

Scorpius感觉脸有点儿发热。他感觉自己很傻。他讨厌傻的感觉。他回到自己的笔记上。

"这很…奇怪。"Scorpius辩解道。他以前从来没见过有人用左手写字。如果哪天停下来想想这个可能性，他也会觉得不可能的。

Potter耸了耸肩。

"我的右手大概就像你左手一样难用。有次我试着用右手点蜡烛，差点把我哥哥的床单点着。"男孩突然笑了，推了推眼镜把它推正—用左手。"James大发脾气，说再也不让我上他的床了。"

Scorpius扬起眉毛，没克制住自己动作中的讽刺。这回轮到Potter脸红了。还有辩解。

"那时我才五岁…"他耸耸肩。

Scorpius的手指转着羽毛笔。

"你今天早上没有戴眼镜。"他忍不住说。

"啊，我只是阅读时才需要它。"

金发微微点头表示理解。他想这是否应该继续这个话题，不过往周围扫了眼，他发现大家已经在准备开始做魔药了。他决定也开始。

接下来的时间转瞬即逝。Scorpius掩饰着他向男孩投去的好奇的眼神，看着他灵巧地操作或在羊皮纸上写笔记，字不是很好看，但让人看得懂。由内而发的自信重新建立，Scorpius自命为领导者，教导Potter正确的拿刀姿势，在他差点再次向左搅拌坩埚时训斥他，因为已经该向右搅拌了。他们完成的时候，魔药达到了Slughorn所说的应该有的品红色。

"来，让我们来看看。看起来有些人已经做好了。"Slughorn说着，直接跳过两个格兰芬多的冒着绿色泡泡的坩埚，首先来到Weasley的坩埚前，提问之前先赞许地点点头，大声道："Hermione Weasley的女儿，当然了！我早该知道…"

给出了几个评论后，教授又开始在教室里走动，停在Potter面前。他检查了坩埚内冒着气的粘稠液体，闻了闻麝香气味，然后感到很是满意。

"好极了！我就知道你能行，我的孩子。做得很好，恭喜你。"

Scorpius正要开口，为自己被彻底忽略感到愤愤不平，Potter却插嘴了。

"但是，教授，是Malfoy做了几乎所有一切…"

Slughorn的笑容扩大了。

"多么像父亲啊！Harry总是和你一样谦虚。从来如此。一个好男孩啊，你的父亲。真想知道他什么时候再送我一块去年圣诞送我的那种巧克力。我相信Malfoy…你说Malfoy？"

Slughorn好像第一次注意到Scorpius，这让他更生气了。他抬起鼻子，向教授投去一个轻蔑的眼神。

"好哇，好哇，谁能想到呢！真是有趣！"男人重新把手交叉放在鼓鼓的肚皮上，眼睛在金发男孩和黑发男孩间滴溜溜地转。"年轻的Draco Malfoy的儿子，当然了。你也和你父亲长得非常像，我得说。真是有趣…"

"好吧，正如我说的，你们俩做得很好。"Slughorn好奇地研究了一会两个人，然后才说道。不过当他转向Potter时，他好像又把Scorpius给忘了。"想参加我的俱乐部吗，我的孩子？"

Scorpius愤慨地撅起嘴唇，然而他惊讶地发现黑发男孩声音变了个调，绿眼睛闪烁着激动。

"我已经说了是Malfoy做了所有的工作了，教授。为什么不叫他参加你的俱乐部呢？"

让两人吃惊的是，Slughorn笑了。

"你还很幽默啊，亲爱的！当然了，为什么我之前没有想到呢？自然，我的俱乐部里很少一年级学生。我总是很挑剔，当然了。"他低声补充道，然后又抬高了声音，快活地说道："你的哥哥也没加入我们，那么也许有个小伙伴来陪伴你是挺不错的，不是吗？"他转向Scorpius，眨了眨眼。"而你，年轻的Malfoy，你该感到受宠若惊。我一般不开这样的特例。希望你不要让我失望。我期待下周五晚饭后见到你们。"

在他们两个中任何一个人来得及回答之前—Potter看起来就要爆炸了—Horace Slughorn已经走回到之前冒着泡泡的坩埚边，现在它在发出越来越刺耳和危险的咔哒声。

"现在，让我们看看你们这儿做得怎样了，孩子们。其他人可以下课了。"

Scorpius感到既愤怒又惊讶。愤怒是因为自己当着全班人的面被羞辱，被当作背景，更甚的是，Slughorn让全班以为他是因为偏爱的学生一时兴起才让自己进的俱乐部。惊讶的,是有人捍卫自己—至少Potter尝试为他的能力说话。还有黑发男孩嘟囔着把东西扔进书包时显露出的赤裸裸的厌恶之情。

"James告诉过我，他试着警告我的。他说Slughorn虚荣，偏心那些有钱有势的学生，但是没跟我讲他这么闭目塞听。聋子！"Potter一拳打在又软又厚的书包上，不管怎样是把它关上了，然后把它扔到肩膀后面。深深地吸了一口气，看起来略微恢复了平静。"周五别把我算在内，Malfoy。你可以自己去，如果你想的话。再说了，你值得。如果没有你不停在旁边提醒我，我会搞砸一切的。我甚至以为会有不同…"

躲避着与Potter直视，Scorpius收拾好自己的书包。他耸了耸肩。

他没注意到自己的烦恼已经消散了。

"我一点儿也不会理这个俱乐部，如果你想知道的话。我爸爸去年夏天还让我给他帮忙做魔药呢。"

他们安静地走出教室，Potter试图继续这个话题。

"这是你爸爸的工作？做魔药？"

"我爸爸是缄默人。"Scorpius充满了自豪，每次说起爸爸他就如此。当黑发男孩发出一声惊叹时他很是满意。

"哇哦！我总是很想知道他们在做什么。我爸爸也在魔法部工作，但是他不管是知道的还是不知道的都不讲。James说他知道。说实话，我也这样觉得。我爸爸是傲罗的…"

"傲罗的头儿。"Scorpius翻了个白眼，打断了他。"我知道。全世界都知道。"

这让Potter闭了嘴。Scorpius惊讶地担心自己是不是说错了话。从第一眼看到Potter起他就想吸引这男孩的注意力了。现在终于成功了，他不想搞砸一切。他意识到自己在霍格沃茨已经不那么感觉格格不入了，也许他不需要避开所有那些想要接近他的人。毕竟他不能一个人活着—就像妈妈在责备他不交朋友、孤独自处、与同龄孩子玩不来时说过的那样。

他们转过了一个弯，从那里已经可以看到斯莱特林的入口了。Scorpius彻底沉浸在自己的想法里，都没有看到发生了什么。他听到Potter惊讶地尖叫一声，下一刻就见他趴在地上了，书包敞开，东西散了一地。Scorpius只往边上扫一眼就明白为什么了。Alden，Trenchar和McMurdo正笑得不行。

"嘿，怎么了，Potter？失去平衡了？"Trenchard装作担心的样子问道。

"是啊，我觉得是因为他的眼镜太重了。"Lyan Alden补充道。三人又捧腹大笑起来。

"停下来！"Scorpius的怒火又从胸口升起了，他抬高了声音。"你们会惹老师注意，我们会被扣分的！"

"喔呜好甜蜜啊！"McMurdo嘲笑道。"Malfoy在保护他的小朋友哦。你现在要说他的头发这么糟糕，也是我们的过错咯？"

他和Trenchard又笑了起来，但Alden收起了魔杖，变得严肃起来。

"别插手，Malfoy。你最好离Potter远一点。谁知道呢，愚蠢可能是会传染的。"

"这样的话我建议你们三个搬去校医室，免得传染给其他的斯莱特林们？"Scorpius一边试着让自己显得勇敢无畏，一边退后一步，紧紧盯着对方的魔杖。他想把自己的魔杖也拔出来，但不知道可以用它做什么。他只在家里学会了些无聊的把戏，比如放出火花和点灯。

Trenchard和McMurdo看向他们的领袖，同时又惶惑又害怕，担心自己成为被攻击的对象。

"很有趣，Malfoy。"有着明亮的棕色眼睛的男孩干笑一声，但他移开视线，注意力重新回到Potter身上。其他两个男孩看起来松了口气。

而Potter咬牙切齿地捡起了自己的东西，把眼镜戴好，然后勇敢地（几乎暴躁地）直视Alden的眼睛。

Alden还在继续："还有你，Potter，如果你认为凭着名字你就可以在斯莱特林占到优势，你进错学院了。这儿没人求着你爸爸拯救魔法世界，也没人会管他儿子跟这有什么关系。在这里，你什么都不是，听清楚了吗？完全相反，在这里你还不如其他任何一个人呢。那个蠢货Slughorn想法不同无所谓。你得很努力才能赢得尊重，Potter。还有，目前为止我都不能理解为什么你会来斯莱特林。你真可悲。"

Scorpius本来也要问同一个问题，不过是出于别的理由。他不觉得Potter很可悲，尽管他瞧不起很多人看着他时那种毫无根据的钦佩之情，就好像他是Harry Potter本人一样。他觉得Potter至少挺有趣，有着别具异国情调的外观，害羞和几乎脆弱的个性—尽管那双炯炯有神的眼睛所展现的恰恰相反。大概这理由的一部分正是男孩身上并没有非常斯莱特林的特性。

然而在那脆弱的外表之后，有些非常…特别的东西，有种不知名的自然力量，仿佛要钻很多层才能把它挖出来，而其带来的损害可能是巨大的。或许Scorpius只是想为自己对黑发男孩的着迷寻找证明，Potter无疑像一块强力磁铁般吸引着他的注意力。

Scorpius在长袍底下抓住魔杖的一端。他想做点什么，但他不认为在魔杖头上点火会吓倒那三个人。不管怎样，Potter挑衅的姿态让他看起来并不需要帮助，尽管他处于劣势，手无寸铁，无法自卫。凌乱的黑发把他这叛逆的形象又提升了一层，就像一只野猫恶狠狠地竖起毛发。

不过，没别人注意到Scorpius所看到的，也没人害怕。男孩子们继续嘲笑着，Alden又开始挑衅Potter。

"怎么，你要告诉我你进这儿就是因为你那迷人的绿眼…"

Alden被McMurdo的号叫声打断了，停下来望着他。McMurdo扶着自己的鼻子，它正变得通红并开始发肿。同时，Trenchard抬手握住自己的喉咙，发出滑稽的声音，明显无法再吐半字。Scorpius惊讶地看着Alden四处张望，瞪大的眼里满是恐惧。不过，很明显他们是单独在走廊里的，没有人靠近。男孩害怕地看着Potter，向后撤退。

"你—你在做什么？"

Potter刚刚看起来还和Scorpius一样吃惊，现在却耸了耸肩，突然地笑了，同时Scorpius从眼角看到一具身体显形。他们还没反应过来，就见Alden被转了个头朝下，脚腕被吊着，像是被无形的绳索捆住了一般，脑袋离地面只有一巴掌远，衣服掉到脸上，盖住了他惊恐的尖叫。

"你以为你是谁，敢把魔杖对着我弟弟，可怜虫？"一个像极了Albus Potter的红发男孩吼叫道。他看起来十二三岁，有着红铜色的头发和蓝色的眼睛，一脸雀斑。他肯定是个Weasley。Scorpius好奇地看着他出现的地方，无法理解。不过他把疑惑扔到脑子的某个角落去，继续看着好戏。

年纪大的Potter放下了魔杖，让那男孩像堆衣服般掉到地上，在他挣扎其中时走近了他。另外两个男孩呻吟和报怨着缩靠在墙上，像是希望自己融进去。一个还扶着自己的鼻子—现在它已经长得像个番茄了—另一个在平顺自己的喉咙。

"第一，不许用你这张脏嘴讲我们的爸爸。第二，你凭什么讲'赢得尊重'啊？你觉得自己比Al更聪明吗？他知道怎么把一滴水绑起来，如果你知道该怎么挑战他…"

"Jimmy，够了…"Albus哼了一声，不耐烦地把重量放在一条腿上，拉好肩上的书包，不过大点的男孩没有理会他。

"第三，你先照照镜子再讲别人，小怪物。少管闲事，王八蛋…"

"James…"Albus又试着打断，不过还是没成功。

"第四，你们真可悲。如果你们想知道别人是不是也这么想，我可以在大礼堂中间把你们的内裤翻到外面，你们甚至来不及讲句'去他妈的'。"

"James！"

"我会知道你们有没有再这样捣鬼的。现在趁我还没真的发火，滚出去，臭小子们。"

James Potter抬起魔杖，三个男孩立刻跌跌撞撞地跑掉了，在光滑的地板上打滑着，最终消失在走廊尽头的公共休息室。

"你聋了吗，Malfoy？我说过现在滚出…嗷！Albus，你这杂种！"

Scorpius吃惊地看着这两人。Albus刚刚在哥哥小腿上踢了精确的一脚，然后愤怒地看着这位用一只脚跳来跳去。

"我把你从这些蠢货中救了出来，给了他们个毕生难忘的教训。你就是这样回报我的，忘恩负义的臭小子。"

"我不需要谁来'救'我，Jimmy。"Albus狠狠地骂着，他得从下往上看着他的哥哥，却尽可能不失尊严。"还有，如果你太蠢了没有注意到，Scorpius是站在我这边的。"

James Potter充满怀疑和敌意地望向Scorpius。

"Scorpius?"

金发男孩此时和他一样惊讶，并皱起了眉头。他仍因对方举着的魔杖感到威胁和担忧，却还是在轻蔑地皱了皱嘴唇后说"我也很高兴认识你，Potter"。Scorpius表达的很清楚，他一点儿也不高兴。幸好Albus不是红头发的。幸好两个人不像。一点儿也不像。

"Scorpius是我的朋友，他和恶作剧一点关系都没有。"Albus继续肯定地说道，显然没有注意到两人间闪着的轻蔑的火花。"事实完全相反。不过，告诉我一件事，James，你在走廊上跟踪我干什么？"

格兰芬多还在充满怀疑地盯着Scorpius，几秒后才回过头对着弟弟，音量降低了很多，"我没有跟踪你！"

Albus抱着胳膊，脚敲着地板，仍然责备地望着哥哥。

"Ok，可能我有跟踪你吧。"James Potter继续道，"但是我需要同你讲话，又不知道你们公共休息室的口令。当然了，没一个斯莱特林会告诉我口令，更不会帮我传话了，所以我想着先来这里藏着，直到我知道口令，结果我就看见了那三个蠢货…"他握紧拳头，气得满面通红。"没人有权利拿你的眼镜开玩笑。当然，除了我以外。不过我喜欢你的头发。"他更加温柔地加上最后一句，在Scorpius听来，可以称之为亲热了。James伸手揉揉弟弟本来就乱糟糟的黑发。Albus却一掌拍开哥哥的手，更加生气地瞪着他。

"好啦，James，快讲你要说什么。我不想迟了晚饭。"Albus催促道。

最终，格兰芬多把手伸进长袍，拿出几卷旧羊皮纸。

"拿着，这些是Mione阿姨一二年级的作业。Ron叔叔给我的，既然我们残酷的父亲不晓得把自己的作业留给孩子们。"他做了个不赞同的表情，然后把羊皮卷扔到弟弟伸出的手里。"我跟Rosie保证如果她需要就还给她，不过她觉得这样很不公平，你能猜到的，而且她也不想违反规定。所以我想你更能用得上它们。不管怎么说，教授们布置起作业来实在没什么创造力，你会为此吃惊的。"

Albus还在同怀中的一堆羊皮卷作战，这时怀疑地看着哥哥。

"就这样？"他问。

"这算什么，就这样？你不要谢谢我吗？"

Albus翻了个白眼。

"好吧，谢谢了，Jimmy。但是你完全可以在晚饭的时候把它给我。喂，你以为你在骗谁啊？你到底想干嘛？快说！"

James Potter用鼻子嗅了嗅，挠了挠头，然后放弃了愤怒的姿态，只得投降。他显得很焦虑。

"好吧，我想知道妈妈有没有写信给你。我…"他斜眼看了Scorpius一眼，然后再次压低了声音。"我上次写信给她说了一堆的话，她连一半都没有回。所以我觉得她提到了些什么…？有吗？"

"她当然有写信。两次了，从我们到的时候算起。"

"然后呢？"

"好吧，妈妈说她和爸爸为我骄傲，为我没有缺席宴会、没有惹祸、为我交了朋友之类的感到自豪…"

"不，不可能！"James跺了跺脚。"听着，Al，我确信他们正在计划着怎么样把你从这里，从斯莱特林弄出去。"

这回轮到Scorpius翻了个白眼了。他考虑是否应该气愤地离开—毕竟，他又被忽略了，而且他讨厌这一点—但是好奇心战胜了他。James Potter还在继续。

"他们只是不想制造些虚幻的希望，以免他们没有成功。不过会成功的。一定得成功。这样的情况是不对的。因此他们才会叫我盯着你点，而…"

"少扯淡，Jimmy，"Albus打断他，"妈妈跟我说了你可能会说这样的话，而这些话都是不对的。我能很好地照顾好自己的生活，而且我现在就非常好，谢谢你。我们走Scorpius…"

"总算讲完了！"Scorpius本来可以相当满意地跟着他走，如果红发男孩没有扯住弟弟的胳膊的话。

"嘿，别，等等，Al。冷静一下。你是对的，我不该在这，但是…Oh，Al…"格兰芬多看起来很是惆怅，有一瞬间Scorpius还以为他要拥抱他的弟弟了，不过他没有。"好吧，我相信你。我知道你自己能把自己照顾的很好，毕竟教你基本技巧的可是你哥哥我本人。不过，如果你有什么需要，你知道到哪来找我，对吧？"

"对。"Albus对哥哥温柔地笑道。

Scorpius感到有点儿羡慕。他是独生子，无法理解那眼神交流间透露出来的同谋感。他们之间这种摇摆不定的行为，占有欲和保护欲都太强了：上一刻还在相互保卫，下一刻就拳脚相向，然后又几乎拥抱起来。他还觉得有点儿吃醋。

不过，才十一岁的年纪，Scorpius还不知道怎么分辨这种情感，只是无法控制地需要把Albus Potter的注意力转移到自己身上来。

"需要帮忙吗？"他面无表情地问，指着Albus艰难地抱着的羊皮纸卷。

"啊，帮我拿好这几张快要掉下去的。谢谢。"

一些学生已经离开了公共休息室，走向大礼堂。不少人停下交谈，带着怀疑和轻蔑望向在场的格兰芬多。Albus转身跟哥哥道别，"谢啦，Jimmy。"

James勉强笑了笑，看看他的弟弟，又看看他的新朋友，脸上的表情掺杂着吃醋和伤感。然后他真正地笑了，眨了眨眼睛。

"你只要答应我，教训教训那几个张狂的小贼。"

红发男孩没有等待回答，把手插进口袋里，平静地沿着走廊离开了，扬着下巴，无视那些斯莱特林充满敌意的眼神。

他刚走过拐角处，Scorpius就转向Albus，问出那个一直困扰着他的问题：

"他到底是怎么做到的？他就在我身边凭空出现了！"

男孩温和的脸上浮现出一个自豪又骄傲的笑容，令Scorpius吃了一惊。"他有他的妙招。大概哪天我会告诉你吧。还有，可能有点难以置信，但他其实没那么糟糕。至少不总是那么糟糕。我们走吧。"

"好，我们走吧，Al。"

Scorpius脸红了。他从听到James Potter叫这个男孩的昵称起这样就想这样叫他了。而自己这样子叫他简直太大胆了。不过，毕竟，是Albus先开始所谓朋友这一套的。黑发男孩却好像没注意到什么。可能他在走神，或者他太习惯这个昵称了，都没感觉到奇怪。

Scorpius也想有个昵称来让Albus叫他，就像他温馨而亲密地叫他哥哥Jimmy那样。Scorpius从来不倾向于太亲密的关系，但不知道为什么，他想去亲近Albus Potter。

 **· Ⅱ · Ⅱ · Ⅱ ·**

2017年九月 第一学年 第二周

报复总是会来的，不管来得多迟。不管怎样，从Lyan Alden和他的朋友望向Albus的仇视眼神里，Scorpius就知道他们要报复。有很多次他自己就是这些眼神的受害者，但他假装显得毫不动摇。他知道这些人在等一个合适的时机来攻击。只是以防万一，他总是锁着他的箱子，在穿鞋前检查检查里面。

他也为Potter感到担心，那个糊涂虫。他总是漫不经心，东西乱丢，看起来对别人过分信任。很多次Scorpius看着他和善的表情，矮小的身材和孩子气的容颜，就感到一种几乎让他痛苦的保护Albus的必要。但还有很多次他为那眼神里的力量感到诧异。Albus Potter是个谜。有时他那么地不安和脆弱，有时他又洋溢着自信和决心。

Scorpius Malfoy喜欢谜题。他打算了解更多Albus令人着迷的个性。

地牢走廊事件发生一周后，Albus和Scorpius再次在晚饭之前走回寝室放东西，这次有两个女孩陪在一起。斯莱特林一年级的唯一两个女孩和他们一起走，一路的欢声笑语让Scorpius放松了紧张的神经。这时，像每一个十一岁的男孩一样，他确信他永远也不会对哪个女孩感兴趣。

"你看我的手变成什么样了，Al。"Myrtes Buckingham把手伸到Albus鼻子前面，迫使男孩退了几步来看清东西。"Slughorn教授应该像Longbotton教授一样给我们发手套的。那些魔药毁了我的指甲！"

Scorpius拧了一下女孩的脖子，毫无悔意地—尤其在听到她叫他的朋友昵称之后。她以为她是谁，对Al可以这么亲密？

还有，Scorpius没法不注意到，两个女孩老粘着Albus，就像他身上抹了蜜一样。有很多次她们也试着宠爱金发男孩，不过这位毫不领情，她们便很快失去了兴趣，转而在Albus身边转来转去。Albus呢，他挺厌烦的，但他还是温柔客气地对待她们。

幸运的是，他们一会儿就到了男生寝室，女孩子们跟他们道别，声音尖细，带着口音，动作浮夸，还扑闪着睫毛。Scorpius皱皱嘴唇，打开门让位给Albus先进去。然而，他刚走进去就意识到有很不对劲的事正在发生。

Albus站在寝室中间，满脸疑惑继而是愤怒地看着三个男孩挤在他的箱子上。每个人拿着Albus的一件物品：一个拿着内裤，一个拿着封信，还有一个拿着一张像是空白的旧羊皮纸的东西。

"你们以为自己在干什么？"Albus趁Juniper McMurdo反应迟钝，扑到他身上，抢下他手中的信纸。再跨一步他迅速地扯下了Gusto Trenchard手上的内裤，但是他还没把手伸向羊皮纸，Lyan Alden就避开了他够得到的范围，把纸举得高高的，让Albus抓不到。

"哎呀，冷静点嘛，Potter。"男孩邪恶地笑道。另外两人恢复了轻蔑和嘲讽的姿态。"谁能保证这是你的呢？"

Scorpius不动地看着，Albus研究着他与Alden间的距离，他抬着的胳膊的高度，他细长的手指间牢牢抓着的羊皮纸。Lyan比他更高，Albus就算踮着脚也没法够着。显然放弃了去抢，男孩气愤地鼻孔大张，绿眼睛闪烁着光。

"现在把它还给我。"

"不然呢？"Alden讥笑道，装出害怕的样子，"宝宝要哭了？"

"要给妈妈写信告状？"McMurdo嘲笑道。

"或者要把哥哥叫来打我们一顿？"Trenchard挑衅道，"你可以尽情尖叫，宝贝，你的格兰芬多小哥哥永远没法到这里来救你的。"

Scorpius想着去叫Tatcher来，他甚至朝门退了一步，但他没法把眼睛从Albus身上拿下来。Albus抽出了魔杖，动作快到别人都跟不上。不管是不是巧合，一股风之流伴随着他的动作喷出，击中了Alden棕色的头发和羊皮纸的四角。McMurdo和Trenchard向后退去，但Alden马上就从惊讶中恢复过来，讽刺地一笑。

"就是这样，Potter，展现你所能做的，然后五分钟内你就会被霍格沃茨开除。敢冒险吗？"

Albus鼻孔大扩，嘴唇张开，眼睛眯起。Scorpius担心他会做出些什么格兰芬多式的愚蠢的壮举来。如果他对那些没礼貌的男孩子们使用魔法，他当然会有麻烦的。而他们想要的就是这个。不会有多少斯莱特林对他表示同情，而Tatcher绝对不会是其中之一。对Albus来说，事情可能会变得非常难看。除此之外，Scorpius不能理解那张覆盖着霉菌的旧羊皮纸有什么好稀罕的。

"Al，别管了，我们…"

"别插手，Malfoy。现在这是我和Potter之间的事。"

Scorpius怒气冲冲地保持了沉默，用杀人的眼光看着另外两个大笑着的男孩。

"我们可以达成一个协定，"Alden冷冷地继续道。"如果你告诉我这张羊皮纸是干什么的，我就还给你。分院典礼那天我看见你的蠢哥哥把它拿给你，我知道怎么识别出有用的东西。你告不告诉我？"

"不关你的事！"Albus吼道，另外两人装作吓得发抖。

"很好，如果这是你想要的，Potter。我不会把它还给你，直到我发现它是干什么用的。你会做点什么呢？"

出人意料的，Albus模仿着对方的讥笑，把魔杖慢慢地放下了。

"其实，我不想玩这么下三滥的手段的，Alden，但是既然你逼我…"他耸了耸肩。"如果你现在不把它还给我，我会告诉你的小朋友们，你上周三魔法史课为什么迟到。"

效果立竿见影：男孩变得脸色苍白，睁大了双眼，不自觉地退后了一步。其他人都困惑地你看看我，我看看你，包括Scorpius。Alden往他的方向斜扫一眼，像是在怀疑他已经知道了些什么，然而Scorpius和别人一样疑惑不解。

"Lyan，什么…" McMurdo开始发话，不过被Albus打断了。

"别插手。现在这是我和Alden之间的事。"

卷发男孩闭上了嘴边。Alden咽了口口水。Scorpius从没见过他如此慌张。

"你在虚张声势，Potter。你不可能…没有人…你不可能知道。"

"敢冒险吗？"Albus伸出了手。

男孩看看伸着的手，再看看Albus严肃的面孔，然后看看明显一脸好奇的朋友们。他放下了手臂，试图让自己镇定下来，却还是没有交还羊皮纸。

"我凭什么相信你的话，Potter？如果我一还给你你就说出来，怎么办?"

"我不打算离开这里，Lyan，"Albus张开了手臂，以一种大度的姿态。"很抱歉我被选进斯莱特林让你们失望了，但这是我的学院，这里是我的寝室，而你们将是我未来七年的室友。作为斯莱特林，你应该知道，当面前还有七年的共处时间，我不会犯傻背叛我的室友的信任的。"

Alden脸红了，别开了眼睛，张开嘴唇。

"好吧，Potter。你赢了。"他把羊皮纸交还出来，Albus小心翼翼地接过它，就好像它真的是很重要的宝物一样。

"我们走。"Alden叫上另外两人，Scorpius目瞪口呆地看着McMurdo和Trenchard不发一言地跟上了他。然后，他钦佩地望向那个外表脆弱又狂野的男孩，Albus正在把自己的东西收拾进箱子里。他已经毫不怀疑Albus Potter真的是个斯莱特林了。

"哇哦。我可以把这叫做'赢得尊重'。Al，你打倒了他！"

黑发男孩耸了耸肩膀："他自找的。"

"当然是他自找的。有那么一刻我还以为你要背水一战，做出点傻事，就像你哥哥做的…"Albus生气地看了他一眼，不过Scorpius太激动了，没有注意到。"…就像，把他们倒挂着扔出去之类的，但是现在我们把Alden抓在手里了！太棒了！"

Albus什么都没说，但金发男孩还兴奋着。他扑到床上，鞋都没脱，双手撑着下巴，脸离还在专心收拾的Albus只有几厘米远。"不过现在告诉我：你看到什么了？还有那张快烂掉了的空白羊皮纸到底有什么这么重要的？嗯？"

Albus甚至不屑抬眼望他。

"我说过不会讲关于Lyan的事，我就不会讲。"他坚决地宣称，关上了箱子，抬脚以坚定的步伐向门口走。Scorpius沉下了脸，正要抗议，就听Albus继续道："但是如果你保证保密，待会我可以给你看看那张'快烂掉了的空白羊皮纸'可以干些什么。"

这让金发男孩缴械投降，他的眼里闪了好一会光，但他可不是那么好打发的。Scorpius一跃而起，跟在黑发男孩后面。如果Potter认为他这么容易放弃，他可大错特错了。

"说嘛，别像个格兰芬多小鲜肉一样。全世界都知道真正的斯莱特林会把这个告诉所有人…"

Scorpius尝试了好几种方法，不过没法从Albus那里挖出一个字来。他威胁他，撅着嘴，好几分钟不同Albus讲话，但马上又忘了这些，然后两人在整个晚餐时分兴致勃勃地讲话，相互分散注意力。那时刻，Albus浑身辐射着自信，而Scorpius的世界被吸引环绕在他身边。


	3. 2017年九月 第一学年 （2）

**· Ⅱ · Ⅱ · Ⅱ ·**

 **2017** **年九月 第四周**

"该死。太阳都还没出来。"

"我们在地窖里，Scorpius。太阳是不会出现在这里的。"Al边穿衣服边告诉他。

Scorpius皱着眉，最后还是起床了，开始换衣服去吃早饭。

Albus打好领带，坐在床上整理他的材料。其他的室友正昏昏沉沉地爬起来。

在将近一个月的共处时间里，Albus觉得关于Scorpius Malfoy的性格，他已经了解了很多。金发男孩的笔直站姿和抬起下巴瞧人的方式都有种傲慢的味道在里面。对一个十一岁的男孩来说这太过正式了。他还避免去触碰别人，就好像会被传染了似的。

一开始，Albus觉得他挺看不惯这男孩的。但第一节魔药课后，他发现这种浮夸做作的举止和略微漠不关心的态度只不过是这个男孩身上的一部分，他对身边所有事情和所有东西都是这样子的。

大概是因为没有兄弟姐妹，没学会怎么分享吧—和Albus来自一个人数众多的家庭相反—Scorpius对他的所有物很有占有欲和嫉妒心。甚至对Albus，他目前为止唯一的一个朋友，Scorpius也是这样。Albus已经注意到当James、Rose或其它表兄弟和自己说话时，Scorpius会变得多么不安。其他的三个室友在活点地图事件后和他们处得还算可以忍受，但这是另一码事了。

Albus不得不承认Scorpius是个被宠坏的、自大的、占有欲强的男孩。因此，不难理解为什么James如此难以接受：是的，他们真的相处得不错，不不，他没有中夺魂咒。

但是，当Albus看着金发男孩朝懒懒散散穿着衣服的室友们投去谴责的目光时，他发现Scorpius对自己的态度不一样。

Scorpius还保持着他不必要的礼节，并在私人领域被入侵时明显地往后缩。Albus并不习惯这点，但他试着尽量不去碰到对方，除非极其必要。大多数时候他失败了。尽管如此，Scorpius似乎对他放低了警戒线，允许Albus从那堵壁垒上看过去。而Albus所看到的，是个孤独的、缺乏同龄人陪伴的十一岁男孩。

Scorpius可能给人一种缺乏幽默感的印象，但Albus之前可想象不出，自己会因为对方的鬼脸笑得差点摔倒，那时他俩在闹哄哄的草药课上分吃一小包怪味豆。他们吸引了Neville教授好奇的目光，但幸运的是，他俩没给斯莱特林丢分。

除此之外，当Scorpius没顾着装出成熟的样子来时，同他聊天是非常令人愉快的。Scorpius既诚实又自信，尽管有时这让他看起来很傲慢。

说道Hagrid，Scorpius在Albus第一次说要和混血巨人喝茶时就表现出了真实的反感。Albus一开始感觉受到了冒犯，但观察了金发男孩的反应后，他发现Scorpius是对保护神奇生物课教授怕得要死，于是试图逐步说服他Hagrid是个温和的人。Scorpius还是很害怕，但已经在朝着这个方向迈步了。

这时，Albus突然意识到了一件事。他该给他的新朋友起个昵称了。

"嘿，你们来吗？"Lyan Alden叫道。他和他的跟班们已经准备好了，显然在等他们。

Albus和Scorpius对视了一下。三个室友从来没有等过他们一起去吃早饭或者一起做其他的什么事情。Scorpius耸耸肩，把书包甩到肩膀上。Albus跟着他。

五个人离开了斯莱特林公共休息室，安安静静地朝大礼堂走去。Lyan，Gusto和Juniper走在前面，Albus和Scorpius跟在后面，突然间Albus有了个主意。他往后看看，确认了没有人，然后拉住Scorpius的胳膊让他停下来。Scorpius缩了一下，Albus在脑海里踢了自己一脚。

"怎么了？"金发男孩问。其他人已经渐渐走远了，没注意到这两个。

"嘘！"Albus抬起一块挂毯，一个小通道露了出来。"我们抄个近道怎样？"

Scorpius的小尖脸上展开了一个微笑，两人偷偷地溜进小通道。

"荧光闪烁！"Albus喃喃道，魔杖发出一道微弱的光芒，照亮了窄小又挂满蜘蛛网的通道。当Albus的魔杖照到Scorpius时，他看起来已经没那么兴奋了。

"啊，我想我还是走正常的路吧。"

"随你便，Scorpie。"Albus耸耸肩，开始往前走。不久他就听到了布料的沙沙声，便笑了。Scorpius把自己的魔杖也点亮了。

"Scorpie？"Albus甚至可以想象他念这个昵称时的表情。

"不喜欢吗？我想不到更好的了。不过，也许我应该再考虑考虑我本来不要的。Babbit怎样？或者Pufoso？"Albus逗着他，挨了一下推搡。

"我只是不习惯有昵称。"Scorpius解释道。

"什么？你要告诉我你爸妈天天叫你Scorpius？"

"可是，这是我的名字。如果他们想叫我Scorpie，他们就会给我取名叫Scorpie。"

"只不过这个名字好像太长了，"而且有攻击性，Albus想着，但是觉得最好别说出来。"它有什么特别的含义吗？"

"我是以天蝎座命名的，就像我爸爸是以天龙座命名一样。实际上这是我奶奶家的传统，他们习惯用星辰和星座命名。这样听起来不仅很有冲击力，还很清晰。蝎子和龙暗示着跟它们相关的属性。我的中间名是Hyperion，是个勇敢的希腊战士。你的名字才没有创意呢。我是说，你确实蛮白的，不过…"

 _（_ _*Albus_ _：白的）_

Albus笑了，低下头躲过一道横梁。

"小心头。"他警告道，接着又解释，"不是因为这个啦。其实，我爸妈是想以此纪念霍格沃茨的两位前校长。Albus Dumbledore和Severus…"

"Severus Snape？"Scorpius补充道，看起来挺吃惊。

"对。干嘛这么惊讶？"

"我就是觉得有点奇怪。他是个食死徒，等等之类的。"

"但是最后他还是帮助了我爸爸。我爸说他是他认识的最勇敢的人之一。而且还是个斯莱特林。"

Scorpius不屑地哼了一声。

"如果你不是个斯莱特林，我要说你不会相信一个人可以既勇敢同时又是个斯莱特林。如果考虑到你哥哥在你进到我们学院的之后的反应，我得说你还有很长一段时间都不会相信。嗷！"

"到啦！"Albus停了下来，Scorpius撞到他身上。

"下次你要先提醒一下。不过…就到了？"

"所以才叫近道嘛。"Albus从衣服里拿出活点地图，用魔杖指着它，"我庄严地宣誓我不干好事。"他念道。几根线浮现，慢慢组成形状。

"哪天我们得让这个誓言成真。"Scorpius从他肩膀上窥看，但是从那些词句中看不出任何恶意。Albus笑了。

"路上没人，我们走。"

"等等，"Scorpius拉住他的袖子，Albus转过来面对着他。"你可以趁机告诉我你用什么来要挟的Alden。"

Albus听到"要挟"的时候扭了下鼻子。

"你还没忘掉这个？"

"我不会这么早忘掉的。告诉我吧，Al。我太想知道了。我保证不会告诉别人。"Albus正要拒绝，Scorpius就坚持道，"如果你告诉我了，我就让你给我起个昵称。就算是Scorpie也行。"他顿了一下，补充上最后一点。

Albus觉得既有趣又有点不太舒服。有趣是因为他不认为给他起个昵称还需要允许。有点不太舒服是因为他不确定能不能相信Scorpius。James说过的关于男孩爸爸的糟糕事情涌进他的脑海里，但他把它们甩开了。

Scorpius不是他爸爸。也许应该给他次机会来证明自己值得信赖。

"好吧，"Albus最终说道，"我那天吃完中饭后去猫头鹰棚屋给我爸妈寄信，然后听到有人在哭。所以我觉得我最好下次再去。但我没忍住，偷看了一眼。"

"Alden在哭？"Scorpius轻蔑地说，"真是个大宝宝！"

"嘿，我也挺想我爸妈的。你不想吗？"

"想，但是我不会躲在角落里哭。还有，那是霍格沃茨的第一周！"

Albus想起抱着信呜咽着"我想你了，妈妈"的男孩，感到心里一紧。

"你不会讲给别人的，对吧？"

Scorpius翻了个白眼。

"我说过不会讲的，不是吗？"Albus松了口气，Scorpius继续道，"而且，我不觉得这有多么可悲。我们出去吧。"

Albus又往地图上看了一眼，然后按指示的方式打开了通道。他们来到了一个嘈杂的走廊，来到处于两个盔甲之间的一个狭窄的空间，随即他们就意识到这里离大礼堂只有五米远。如果有人看到，他们像是一直藏在了盔甲的后面。不过没人注意到他们。

他们在学院桌上坐下，Albus正要叉起第二根香肠，三个室友就加入了他们。

"你们怎么办到的？"McMurdo问。

"一下子你们在我们后面，一下子你们就不见了然后又比我们先到？"Trenchard怀疑地说道。

Albus想不出什么借口，不过Scorpius开口了。

"我们超过了你们，你们没看到而已。"

三个人面面相觑，但是看来接受了这个解释。

"嘿，Malfoy，你多久没梳头了？上面挂着蜘蛛网。"

"喂你这个…"Scorpius立刻抬手到头发上，马上就要说出点什么，Albus觉得他要说"大宝宝"了，不过Scorpius朝Albus看了一眼，似乎又改变了主意。"有趣的小东西。"

Albus再次松了口气。

"帮忙把果酱拿给我好吗，Scorpie？"Albus笑着，朝朋友眨了眨眼。

Scorpius一言不发地递过果酱，但是Albus发誓当对方低下头望着餐盘时，那双颊染上了一点儿粉红色。

 **· Ⅱ · Ⅱ · Ⅱ ·**

 **2017** **年十月 第一周**

早餐的讨论很是热烈。Scorpius十分期待将要开始的比赛。这是他第一次在霍格沃茨观看魁地奇比赛，而且，由于比赛的是两个最好斗的学院，整个学校都沸腾不已。

球手们进场前，比赛就开始了。斯莱特林和格兰芬多的球手在各自的学院桌前比着谁能暗地里挑衅到对方。Scorpius不知道哪边胜了，因为两张桌子都闹哄哄的，人声鼎沸，吵闹越来越公然公开。

Albus是唯一一个看起来对比赛不大热情的人。他的炒鸡蛋已经变成了鸡蛋碎，他把它们在盘子里拨来拨去。

"嘿，Al，想想好的方面。不管结果怎样，你都有理由庆祝庆祝。"Scorpius想让他开心起来，但是Albus的笑容明显是勉强出来的。

"是啊…"

Scorpius试着把自己放到他的位置上，但是没法想象有个兄弟是什么样子。更不用说是个格兰芬多找球手了。而且是个笨蛋。最后他觉得最好还是别试着去理解了。但是他不喜欢看到Albus那么沮丧的样子。他压低声音，靠近Albus在他耳边低语。

"要么你可以偷偷为格兰芬多加油。我可以保守秘密，你知道的。来吧，吃点我的冰淇淋吐司。我保证这是你吃过的最好吃的吐司。

Albus又笑了，这次的笑容更真实些。他接过了吐司。

"谢谢你Scorpius。"

一些学生开始离开礼堂前往操场，包括他们的室友们。

"我们要走了，去观众席找个好位置。"McMurdo提醒道，"你们来吗？"

"我们马上，"Scorpius回答道，"Albus什么都还没吃。"

"我不饿。"其他人走远后，Albus皱皱鼻子。

"那喝掉果汁，我们走吧。"

Albus想要报怨，但还是认输地叹了口气，把果汁灌进喉咙，嘟囔着，不情不愿地站起来。

当他们穿过大厅时，Scorpius希望格兰芬多的人不要来打扰他们，但刚刚想到这点，James Potter本人就叫住了他们。

"嘿，Al，不来祝我好运吗？"

Albus僵住了，Scorpius从来没有像现在这样讨厌过他哥哥。

"嗯，你先走吧，如果你想的话。"Albus提出，看起来能理解Scorpius的厌恶之情。

"然后放任你改变主意，回寝室去？没可能。"Scorpius跟着他来到格兰芬多长桌，尽管很讨厌来到这里。

"怎么样，Albus？"一个沙黄色头发、穿着守门员衣服的男孩向Albus打招呼，并对Scorpius点点头。Scorpius也回了个点头。他不知道这个男孩是谁。这也不重要。

"准备好了看我们把你们院打得落花流水？"James Potter任性地说，一边搞乱弟弟的头发。"你以前很喜欢这样的，记得不？每次比赛的早上我都收到你们的猫头鹰。今天我只收到Lily的。"他拿出一张笔迹幼稚的羊皮纸。

"别烦我。"Albus躲开哥哥，"不过还是祝你好运。"

"谢谢。"有很短一段时间，Potter的表情没有哪怕一点点恶意，但接下来他继续说，"好好享受战败吧！走，Wilbur？"

"我们走。"沙黄色头发的男孩一口喝光了一整杯果汁，然后站起身来。

整个格兰芬多球队走在他们后面。Scorpius知道斯莱特林前几年在两院比赛中发挥不是很好，显然James Potter有充分的理由显得自信满满，但这并不意味着Scorpius觉得他不那么自大。

"你确定你不想…？"Albus指指人群涌动的反方向，但Scorpius抓住他的胳膊，拉着他走。

"别胆小了。"

Scorpisu想要诅咒那个红头发蠢货—他也知道这种情感是相互的。然而，就算对哥哥再生气，Albus也不喜欢别人说James Potter的坏话。他好像觉得只有他自己才有权利讲哥哥的坏话。

"对了…Lily是谁？"Scorpius问道。

"啊，她是我小妹妹。"

Scorpius瞪大眼睛。

"你有几个兄弟姐妹？"

"就两个。"Albus耸耸肩。

"那你还说'就'？"Scorpius摇了摇头，保持己见。他觉得最好还是别问Albus有几个表兄弟表姐妹了。他大概还没准备好面对答案。

半小时后，Scorpius希望他接受了Albus的提议，回寝室去，免得看到自己的球队被格兰芬多大屠杀。斯莱特林以二十比九十落后，就算找球手很快抓到了金色飞贼，也不能把他们从惨败中解救出来。不过至少找球手比追球手看起来更灵活。而击球手们则越来越咄咄逼人了。

就在那时，格兰芬多的追球手被Backer—斯莱特林六年级的一个壮实的追球手—一推，差点摔下去，观众们发出"Ohhh！"的声音。格兰芬多追球手被同伴扶着回到了扫帚上，看起来还不是很能保持平衡。下一刻斯莱特林进了一球。

"嘿，你看到了吗？Backer诅咒了…"

"嘘！"Scorpius用胳膊戳了戳Albus，他说话声音有点太大了。幸好大家都忙着庆祝，似乎都没有听到。

"可那不公平…"

"当然不公平，不过你还期待什么呢？我们比他们落后！"

Albus看起来没法消化Scorpius的言论，但是他没再说什么。他没评论任何一个进球，两边球队都没。实际上，他几乎没把眼睛从哥哥身上拿开过，这让金发男孩很生气。

两分钟后，又一个格兰芬多追球手被Taisan Trenchard的一颗极准的游走球打下场。Taisan Trenchard是Gusto的哥哥。Albus这次没有任何反应。因为那就是击球手的工作。Trenchard只是没必要再那么小的距离内用那么大的力气。

格兰芬多的守门员，Wilber Stray，看起来也不太好。他脸色越来越差，生生漏掉了一个球，都没有去试着拦住。

"他怎么…"Scorpius想问问James Potter朋友的事，但是他的话被打断了：Stray突然弯下腰开始呕吐他的早餐。在十五米的高空。"呃呃啊啊啊！"

但是Albus好像没看到这个。他望向高空，突然抓住Scorpius的胳膊。

"他看到了！James看到了！"

"Scorpius顺着他的目光，不久大家都在往那看。Potter家的长兄不是第一次发现金色飞贼了，但现在他的表情发生了某种变化。他几乎趴在扫帚上，以Scorpius觉得不可思议的速度撕裂着空气，铁着脸，表情几乎有些邪恶。斯莱特林的找球手一点机会都没有。五秒钟后Potter就把飞贼牢牢抓在了手中。

Albus笑了开来，这是个十分真挚的笑容，他的眼睛都闪起了光。但他不敢欢呼，四周都是诅咒和叫骂的斯莱特林。记分牌显示着：格兰芬多240比50。

"来！"Albus站了起来，开始在人群中挤出条路来。

"等等，Al！"Scorpius想跟着他，但被甩在了后面，十分不爽。

等他终于走到平地，Albus已经消失在球场中一群欢呼的学生之中了。Scorpius靠在看台的一根柱子上，抱着手臂等他。可他还没等多久，就看到了Potter，他和一个女孩一人扶着Stray的一边。那守门员看起来随时又要吐的样子。Albus跟在他们后面，Scorpius一见他便跟了上去。

"Wilbur的状态有点糟糕啊。"

"真的？"Scorpius之前心情不是特别好，但他觉得现在有充足的理由了。Albus貌似没注意到他的神态变化。

"Jimmy认为他被诅咒了。我要陪他们去医务室，你来吗?"

Scorpius耸耸肩，跟上前去。他也确实没多少事好做的。当他们终于到了医务室时，Stray已经被放在了担架上，并且在那一刻开始呕吐起来。

"啊，好极了。"Scorpius嘟囔道，"我还是回寝室吧，好吗？"

Albus正要回答，但却突然朝着他头顶上方瞪大了眼睛。接着，Scorpius发现自己被拎着领子提了起来，James Potter满是雀斑的脸就在他眼前。Scorpius瞪着双眼望着他。

"是你，你这个混蛋。"

"James，把他放下来！"Albus吃惊地大喊。

"怎么…？"Scorpius想把愤怒表现出来，但他的声音听起来相当尖细，而且他还没问完问题，就被摇晃了几下。

"是你！你是早上唯一一个离得近的斯莱特林，你对Wilbur的果汁下咒了！"

Scorpius觉得自己的脸愤怒地烧了起来。有几个格兰芬多的队员在旁边看着他们。Scorpius用余光看到，医务室老师丢下了她的病人，气汹汹地走过来。

"James Potter，放下那个男孩。"

Scorpius伸手去掏衣服里的魔杖，但是还没来得及碰到它，James就大叫了一声，然后Scorpius就摔到了地上。他一碰到地面，就立刻跑得离红发男孩远远的。James的额头上长出了一个大疖子，而且越长越大。

在他旁边，Albus拿着魔杖指着哥哥，脸上挂着杀人的表情。

"啊啊啊！Albus，你疯了？"James想用手去摸额头，但是在离充满脓液的发红的皮肤几厘米的地方停住了。

"你才疯了James！Scorpius什么都没做！"

"你怎么能相信这个男孩呢！他爸爸以前要杀我们爸爸！"

"什么?"Scorpius爆发了，把他的魔杖也拔了出来。"你怎么敢？你爸爸才要杀我爸爸！"

"什么？"兄弟俩转过脸望向他，一个满脸震惊，一个无比愤怒。

"除你武器！"Albus和Scorpius的魔杖飞了出去，医务室老师走进他们三个的圈子里。"够了。你们三个，现在立刻去校长室。还有，Potter先生，你要知道，Stray先生没有被下咒。他是食物中毒了。"

James Potter睁大了眼睛，然后痛得哀号出来。

 **· Ⅱ · Ⅱ · Ⅱ ·**


End file.
